POWROTY
by KaroGlee
Summary: Kurt od pół roku mieszka w Nowym Yorku, wynajmuje hangar w Bushwick na spółkę z Rachel. Hummel zadomowił się w NY na dobre, ma nowego chłopaka Adama. Wydaje mu się, że otrząsnął się po bolesnym rozstaniu z Blainem. Jednak podczas wesela pana Schuestera stało się coś, czego się oboje nie spodziewali Klaine spędzają razem noc. Co z tego wyniknie i jakie będą tego konsekwencje…


**Pierwszy rozdział jest moją wersją sceny z mojego ulubionego odcinka 2 sezonu glee. Zapraszam do lektury.  
**

**KLAINE FOREVER WSTĘP**

**K****urt Hummel był uczniem liceum McKinley, uczył się bardzo dobrze, nauczyciele bardzo cenili chłopaka za postępy w nauce. Ale Hummel źle się czuł w swoim liceum, nawet przy ojcu nigdy nie mógł być sobą. Czemu? Otóż Kurt był gejem, jak większość chłopców w jego wieku stał się ofiarą Homofobii, jest prześladowany przez Davida Karofskiego który też jest homoseksualny ale to ukrywał nawet on sam nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości. Odwrotnie do Dava Kurt nie ignorował przed sobą tego kim jest, wręcz przeciwnie był dumny z tego i zawsze walczył o swoje. Kurt na początku liceum był zupełnie sam, nie miał znajomych, przyjaciół, aż do momentu kiedy trafił do szkolnego chóru Glee Club. Miał tam przyjaciół, czuł się tam jak w domu. ****Kiedy Ojciec Kurta ma zawał Kurt postanawia przenieść się do męskiego liceum Dalton. Uczęszcza na próby zespołu Warblers, tam poznaje Blaine Andersona, chłopaka który jest kapitanem zespołu. Kurt zakochuję się w Blaine, na początku jego uczucie nie jest odwzajemnione ale po pewnym czasie przyjaźni obu chłopaków Blaine odkrywa że coś czuje do Kurta, postanawia mu to powiedzieć. **

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

**Pewnego popołudnia Kurt siedział przy biurku i ozdabiał trumienkę dla Pavarottiego, nagle usłyszał słodki głos- Co To? **

**To był on, Blaine, chłopak który podobał Kurtowi. Ozdabiam trumnę dla Pavarottiego- odpowiedział Kurt, zupełnie nie świadomy co Anderson chcę mu powiedzieć. **

**Blaine nie wiedział od czego zacząć, w końcu powiedział- To kończ, mam dla nas idealny numer. **

**Dawaj- odparł Kurt z entuzjazmem.**

**- „Candles" grupy ****Hey Monday**

-**Jestem pod wrażeniem odszedłeś od aktualnych przebojów**

**-Chodziło mi o coś, co by obudziło w nas emocje**

**-Dlaczego wybrałeś mnie do duetu? Spytał podejrzliwie Kurt**

**Blaine patrzył się głęboko w oczy ukochanego, myślał jak powiedzieć o tym czuje, i co się z nim dzieje kiedy Kurt jest blisko. Kurt popatrzył się na Blaina, odkąd go poznał o niczym innym nie marzył tylko żeby z nim być.**

**- Kurt, daj mi moment. Odkąd się znamy, cały czas zastanawiałem się kim jestem i co czuję**

**Hummel był bardzo zaskoczony tym co słyszał. Blaine położył dłoń na dłoni Kurta i powiedział „Już wcześniej chciałem ci powiedzieć", pochylił się nad twarzą Hummela otwierając wargi do pierwszego pocałunku. Gdy już prawie dotykali swoich ust, Anderson usłyszał cichy szept „Kocham Cię", po tych słowach zaczęli się namiętnie całować. Tego samego dnia poszli na swoją pierwszą randkę, było cudownie, najpierw lody i mrożona kawa a potem długi spacer po parku. Spacerowali pod gwiaździstym niebem, nie mogli się sobą nacieszyć, pocałunkom i rozmowom po drodze nie było końca. Prawie nie zauważyli jak znaleźli się pod domem Kurta.**

**Kurt- No cóż na mnie już pora, nie lubię się z tobą rozstawać, szczególnie teraz.**

**Blaine- Kochanie, przecież wież że ja też najchętniej bym nie ruszał się bez ciebie ani na krok. **

**Kurt- Kocham Cię**

**Blaine- Ja ciebie też, dobranoc**

**Kurt- Dobranoc**

**Kurt kolejny raz złożył słodki pocałunek na ustach swojego chłopaka i zniknął za drzwiami swojego domu. Dobrze że tata spał, Kurt przemknął do swojej sypialni, z początku pod wpływem emocji nie mógł zmrużyć oka, w końcu zasnął.**

**Rozdział II**

**Miesiąc później, Poniedziałkowy pranek.**

**Kurt usłyszał dzwonek swojego telefonu…**

**You think I'm pretty, Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny, When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, So I let my walls come down, down… **

**Lekko jeszcze pogrążony we śnie odebrał, **

**- Kotku jesteś już gotowy? Za 10 minut po ciebie będę.**

**Kiedy głos w słuchawce zamienił się w dźwięk kończącego się połączenia Kurt momentalnie oprzytomniał, przecież to był Blaine. Kurt szybko zerwał się z łóżka, odbył poranną toaletę, nałożył codzienną dawkę kremów na twarz i zbiegł na dół do kuchni. „Dzień Dobry" zwrócił się do siedzących przy stolę Burta, Finna i Calor, poczym szybko zjadł swoją porcję naleśników z Nutellą. Kiedy usłyszał dźwięk trąbiącego samochodu pożegnał się z rodziną i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Wsiadł do samochodu **

**- Cześć Słońce**

**- Hej**

**Kurt dał Blainowi soczystego buziaka, po czym ruszyli w drogę. Kiedy dotarli pod Dalton była 8:55, **

**- Na której godzinie masz Angielski?**

**- Chyba na trzeciej, a co? Odparł zaciekawiony Anderson**

**Kurt zmarszczył brew, - Przecież pisałeś mi wczoraj że nie mogę do ciebie wpaść po obściskiwać się, bo masz dziś klasówkę i będziesz się uczył całą noc. **

**- AAA to, przepraszam, zupełnie zapomniałem**

**- To trzymam kciuki, mam nadzieję że jak wyjdziesz to okaże się że nie tłumiłem wczoraj mojego pragnienia na marne.**

**- Hihi**

**Zachichotał chłopak i szepnął Kurtowi do ucha,**

**- Wynagrodzę ci to. Kolacja, dziś wieczorem u mnie. **

**Kurt ukąsił Blaina w szyję, ten zachichotał i odrzekł**

**- To jak się umawiamy?**

**- U mnie o 20.00**

**Wieczór przebiegał pomyślnie, po zjedzonej kolacji para przeniosła się na kanapę w salonie. Po obejrzeniu Pmiętnika Kurt przytulił ukochanego i zaczął **

**- Ja bym cię nigdy…**

**-Ciiii**

**Blaine położył palec ma ustach Kurta, po czym zaczął muskać szyję Hummela.**

**Poszli do sypialni, Kurt zaczął delikatnie rozpinać koszulę partnera, po chwili Blaine jęknął pod wpływem dotyku w pobliżu jego bioder. Poczuł jak Kurt zsuwa mu spodnie z pośladków, po chwili Kurt popchnął swojego kochanka na łóżko, zaczął ustami wędrować jego po ciele. Kiedy zorientował się że znajduję się poniżej pępka partnera chwycił odchylił jego slipki i zaczął całować jego podbrzusze.**

**- Kurt do cholery, weź go bo nie wytrzymam!**

**Kurt wziął do ust erekcje Blaina, przy czym Anderson jęknął głośno.**

**- Taaak, Kuuuuuurt. Kocham Cię, aaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Potem Anderson odwdzięczył się tym samym, jak już byli zupełnie nadzy Blaine kazał Kurtowi przewrócić się na brzuch po czym zanurzył swojego penisa w pośladkach kochanka. Hummel jęczał podczas stosunku, w końcu doszedł. Oboje teraz leżeli wtuleni siebie,**

**- Kocham Cię, było bosko**

**- Ja ciebie też**

**I po chwili usnęli. **


End file.
